Mythicia
Mythicia is another universe, entirely seperate from our own. It is populated by the mythical creatures of human legend. For the most part, it has the same laws of physics of our universe, apart from the fact that in Mythicia, magic is real, and used in everyday life by magi. Many of its indiginous races, such as elves, have invented space travel and control an interstellar empire, whilst others, such as trolls, are still at the tribal stage of civilisation. History Origin Mythicia's origin is as unknown as that of our own universe. A plethera of religions, ranging from Hellenismos to devil-worship thrive in Mythicia, and all have their own beliefs about the universe's creation. At some time between now and the Demon Wars, two prophecies was written, the first telling of a being known as the Destined coming to save Mythicia, and the second of the Dragon, a power that "all of creation" shall one day kneel before. The Demon Wars The First Invasion In 11578, it was invaded by demons, who slaughtered millions, but were eventually defeated by a United Army of the races of Mythicia. Most of the demons were driven back to the Deadspace Borders, although a small remnant continued their assault under the leadership of an unknown entity. They attacked Mythicia's capital, Odmehlwor, but were destroyed by the forces of Prometheus, who imprisoned the remnant's leader on Earth. The Second Invasion Nearly five-hundred years later, in 12025, the demons made a second bid for rule over Mythicia. They were led by Malcaractimus, a greater demon with power beyond the mightiest of magi. His armies struck out from the Deadspace, dominating a multitude of star systems and either enslaving or slaughtering the inhabitants. Prometheus, however, was waiting for them, and re-established the United Army to counter the demonic threat. This time, however, his forces were defeated. Odmehlwor was taken, and the whole of Mythicia became part of Malcaractimus' Galactic Empire. The Genocide of the Demons Half a century later, Thomas Colfrey was summoned into Mythicia by the mage Nicholas the Wise, a mage of the Rebel Alliance, a faction sworn to destroy the demons and free the people of Mythicia. Colfrey was revealed to be the Destined, and fought against the demons, training at the Rebel Base of Atlantis. Meanwhile, the entity that Prometheus banished to Earth encountered the human Raiza Isingtor, referred to in the prophecies as the Fall. It possessed Raiza and used the power locked inside of him to return to Mythicia, where he allied with Malcaractimus and captured Colfrey. During Malcractimus' confrontation with Colfrey, the entity betrayed the Emperor, killing him, and displaying unforseen, godlike powers to wipe out the entire demon race with one spell. Raiza's Years The entity inside Raiza released a spell, known as the Calling, which he used to control the minds of millions of mostly arbitrary targets across Mythicia. He established a base on Odmehwor, sending his Called minions to harrass the Rebels and prevent from re-establishing order across Mythicia. However, he did not attempt to take control of the universe with an Empire of his own, instead biding his time until the Night of the Black Star, when he intended to fulfil the prophecy and release the Dragon's power.